Eclipsepaw
by Owlfur
Summary: A new clan is coming and Midnight wants to be a part of it it is called Owlfurclan. After it's leader Owlfurstar. Midnight finds new friends and a purpose.


"Hello there my is Eclipsepaw the first apprentice of Owlfurclan. Would you like to hear my story? Then settle down and listen."

"I was a loner at one point. Midnight was my name. I was always traveling, ever is a kit. I lived with my mother, Sunlight and some of her friends. And I guess it's time to go back to were it all started."

"One day when I was about 5 moons. We were on our way to somewhere. Cloudy the eldest had to stop for we had gone very far. I became to hear the quadruplets, Moonly, Storm, Tiger, and Bluesky talking."

"I can't wait to see Pebblepaw." meowed Tiger.

"I can't wait to get therrree!" meowed Bluesky.

"I wonder how Pool, Moss, and Lake are doing they were so cute."Storm meowed.

The only one not talking was Cloudy's mate, Starshine.

"Is something wrong Starshine?"asked Sunlight very concerned. "Oh it's just...just Wetwing I hope he's okay. He was so sick when we were last there." said Starshine rater sadly.

"Mommy, mommy what are they talking about?" I asked

"We're going to Rivertribe. Where there are lots of cats." Sunlight explained

"Oh." I mewed.

Talon the second youngest was on a rocky cliff.

"I see the camp!" Talon yelled. With this we all ran to the cliff.

"Look the river. The hills." Cloudy meowed. The land was a lust green world. A river went right in the middle of it. Hills rolled around. And the greatest feature of all the camp. Surrounding the camp was a wall of high reeds. In the reeds was a grand tree of height. The dens were made of some kind of plants with mud as a sealant.

"Tiger look it's Pebblepaw!" Moonly meowed.

There he was a gray tom running to us from a hill ten foxlengths away.

" They're here! They're here! Watermoon they're here!" he was yelling. As Tiger saw him her eyes light up. _She likes him. _I thought. At his voice the camp came alive. Some cats who where fishing at the river looked up.

"Why it's the lone cats." one meowed.

"Starshine! Good to see you." A dark blue she-cat meowed.

"Waterpelt!" Starshine meowed.

"It is Watermoon now. Seashellmoon died in the sickness last year."Watermoon meowed.

"Starshine?" A very shaking voice asked. Starshine turned around to a blue tom with a white belly.

"Wetwing! It is me! Your alive." Starshine meowed.

"I thought I herd your voice." Wetwing meowed. And they walked away.

"Sunlight. Who..." I started to say but she was gone. She had gone to talk to a white she-cat with brown stripes.

"Hello!" a excited voice behind me mewed.

"OH!" I yelled. And turned around to a little she-kit.

"Sorry. Well, Hello I'm Lake." the white kitten mewed.

"Oh hello. I'm Midnight." I mewed.

" Are you one of The Lone Cats?" she asked.

"I guess I am. So what are you?" I asked.

"A Rivertribe Challenger." Lake mewed proudly.

" Yay right", A blueish kit meowed. "What have you been doing Lake."

"Blue! I have been meeting The Lone Cats." Lake mewed very annoyed.

" And you are?" I asked the new kit.

" Oh, I'm Blue. Lake brother." The kit Blue meowed.

"Hello." I replied.

" Can I show you the camp?" Lake asked.

"Alright." I mewed.

Then Lake showed me all of Rivertribe. The river, what the dens are all for. _She is very pretty. _I remember thinking.

"Lake what is that?" I asked as we passed the great tree.

"Oh that's the Meeting Tree. When the leader brings news to the Tribe." she told me.

"It's so high." I mewed.

"Yes it is. But the leader sits on the lowest branches." she told me. So for the rest of the day Lake and I talked. She told me she that wants to be a Challenger, a Tribe cat that hunts and fights for the Tribe. She told me the ways of the Tribe. I also found out that there are another Tribes and something like them called Clans. It was the best time that I had ever. But then...

"Midnight there you are. I have looked every where for you." My mother meowed to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are leaving the camp." My mother meowed.

"What? But we just got here." I mewed with my eyes wide.

"Oh Midnight no. We are staying outside Rivertribe camp." she explained. "Fine," I agreed "Goodnight Lake."

Lake said Goodnight and we left Rivertribe camp. The quadruplets had made camp in the near by reeds at the river.

"Cloudy why do we have to stay here?" Talon asked.

"Oh, young Talon. The Tribes are very proud cats. They do not like it known that cats from outside the Tribes are at camp. So we must make camp outside." Cloudy explained.

"Then why do we came?" Storm asked.

"Well, long ago...Do you want to hear this?" Cloudy asked.

"YES!" we all answered.

"Ok,Ok. Well here we go. Long ago my great grandfather was the second founder of the Lone Cats and one day they were going threw Rivertribe's territory. A great battle was going on and Rivertribe was losing, one was about to kill a grand cat with a half moon on her forehead. But before the cat could hit a blow my great grandfather rammed into the cat. The moon cat got up and fought harder. In the end they won. So for her thanks, the leader Streammoon, she gives us two of her great Challengers. Four's one of them was your great great grandfather:Mosssky. And Talon your great great grandmother: Bluewater. Streammoon also told us to come back every new leaf." Cloudy explained.

"Wow." Tiger meowed.

"So we have kin in Rivertribe?" Bluesky asked.

"Yes Bluesky." Cloudy meowed.

"Who was Bluewater's mate, Cloudy?" Talon asked.

"I do not know maybe a tribe cat. Well moon up go to sleep young kits." Cloudy announced.

"Hello, Lake! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Midnight! I came down to see if you wanted to go back to camp." lake meowed.

"Ok." I replied.

"Oh. And I want you to meet my mother and littermates." Lake meowed. And so we were off to camp. We walked along, to the nursery.

"Mother! Mother I have some one I want you to meet!" Lake yelled into the den.

"Lake what is it?" a she-cat meowed very annoyed. Then out of the den stepped a pretty white she-cat with a blue tail.

"Mother this is Midnight, one of the Lone Cats. Midnight this my mother Watertail." Lake meowed.

"Oh. Hello Midnight." Watertail meowed.

"Hello, Watertail." I meowed back.

"Bye Watertail." Lake meowed and we were off to meet Rivertribe. I meet one after another. Then we pasted and her "friend" Pebbletail who was Pebblepaw but is now a Challenger.

"Pebbletail, I want to but my littermates."Tiger meowed. That is all I heard.. So we sat down by the roots of the great Meeting Tree. Lake talked more about how she wanted to be a Challenger.

"Lake! Really." An approaching tortoiseshell tom meowed.

"Green! Why! Why do you say that?!" Lake growled.

"Lake have you no manners who is your guest?" the tortoiseshell tom meowed.

"I have not! Green this is Midnight of the Lone Cats." Lake replied.

"Hello, Midnight. I'm Green. Lake's littermate."Green meowed.

"Well Hello Green." I meowed back.

"Midnight. Here is a tip. Don't listen to my sister." Green joked.

"Green! Stop saying that!"Lake yelled.

"Well Lake, first you wanted to be a Healer then you wanted to join the Owlfur gang and now a Challenger." Green meowed.

"Well I did want to. But Blue is a better Healer. I am still thinking about Owl-fur-clan." Lake stated.

"Lake what is Owlfurclan?" I asked.

"Midnight, Owl-fur-clan is a group of cats who are loners, kitty pets and the tribes most wanted so on and so forth." Green answered. When he had said Owlfurclan he looked at Lake.

"Sounds like fun." I replied.

"Seriously. Well Goodbye." Green meowed and walked away. Lake got up and meowed. "Well good night. See you tomorrow." then she left. I walked back to our camp ready to curl up to sleep. But no, everyone was very talkative. Everyone but Tiger. She was very silent, worried and it seemed as if in her mind she was at war. I found a quit corner and fell asleep.

"Midnight! Midnight please wake up!" a voice was yelling from outside camp.

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming. Who is it?" I meowed sleepy.

"Midnight. It is me Lake. Come on! Just hurry up." Lake meowed. I came out and Lake broke in to a run.

"Come on. Run. Owlfurstar is here." Lake meowed.

"Owlfurstar of Owlfurclan?" I asked. And I broke to a run after Lake.

"Yes." she replied. We ran all the way back to Rivertribe camp. The camp was alive, cats yowling and hissing. As we entered camp I knew Owlfurstar at once. He was a very proud cat, his fur was a great rich brown with blue eyes. I was last in his eyes they were fulled with wisdom but deep down there was sorrow and sadness.

"Do you see him Midnight?" Lake asked.

"Yes. Who is that other cat?" I asked.

"That's Watertree his first warrior." Lake explained.

"And why are they here?" I asked.

"Owlfurstar is building his clan." Lake answered. At that moment Owlfurstar started to the entrance, when we were. When they got to us they stopped.

"Why hello." meowed Owlfurstar. Then I noticed the star on his forehead.

"Hello Owlfurstar." Lake replied and dipped her head.

"There is no need for that. So who are you two?" Owlfurstar asked.

"I'm Lake and this is Midnight."Lake told him.

"Midnight that is a loner's name. Are you a loner Midnight?" Watertree asked.

"Yes. I am." I replied.

"Well it was nice to meet you two. But we must be going. Goodbye." Owlfurstar meowed and he left. And I knew I was to be a warrior of Owlfurclan.

The next day we found out that Owlfurstar is coming back on the claw moon. For days I was in a daze thinking about Owlfurclan. It was the day before Owlfurstar came back. For the last time.

"Lake will you go?" I asked.

"Go where Midnight?" Lake meowed.

"With Owlfurstar." I replied.

"I think I might. Why?" she meowed.

"I'm going." I meowed.

"You are why." Lake demanded.

"When I saw Owlfurstar and Watertree I knew. I just knew." I told Lake.

"Ok. Midnight." Lake meowed. For the rest of the day we said not another word. The night zipped by. The day Owlfurstar was going to come back was here. I had not told my mother and friends. So I decided to wait for every one to wake up and then I would tell them.

"Hi, Midnight." Moonly meowed and started to walk out of camp.

"Moonly can you wait to leave? I have something to tell everyone something."I asked. He said Okay and sat down. One by one the lone cat woke up. After Moonly was Starshine. When everyone was up I was ready.

"Thank you everyone. I just have some thing to tell you all. I have decided to go with Owlfurstar." I told them.

"Midnight why?" my mother Sunlight asked with great shock.

"Mother I'm almost six moons. Lake has told me the ways of the Tribes and Clans I feel like it is my destiny." I explained. As I looked around I saw happy faces and sad shocked faces. Tiger looked as if she was happy for me. But Bluesky looked very sad I think she liked me.

"If that is really what you want to do." Sunlight meowed. She purred and started to clean my fur. One by one we all said Goodbye. By the time we were done it was almost sun high. We all started to go to Rivertribe camp we were stopped by Tiger.

"Please wait. I have to tell you some thing." she pause for a while. "I'm staying here in Rivertribe." Tiger finished.

"WHAT!" Tiger's littermates yelled.

"Pebbletail and I are mates." Tiger explained.

"We wouldn't see you again?" Moonly meowed.

"Yes you will. Every new-leaf." Tiger replied.

"We will all miss you for all the seasons. Both of you." Starshine meowed. So we all walked together for the last time. And the next day the Lone Cats were leaving too. Tiger ran to Pebbletail as so as we were in camp. As they talked I saw there tail twine together. But I looked away for Lake had popped in front of me.

"Hello Lake."I meowed.

"Midnight I can't go. I'm only three moons. I have to be six moons to be an apprentice. I will go one day." she ended sadly.

"Owlfurstar is coming." an apprentice named Riverpaw called.

"Next new-leaf I'm coming back to get you." I meowed.

"Thank you." Lake purred.

"Hello, Owlfurstar." Watermoon meowed behind me. I knew it was time. Owlfurstar and I had a talk. He agreed to make me an apprentice of Owlfurclan, the first. He also said I could come back the next new-leaf to get Lake. I said my last good byes and left. The Owlfurclan territory was on the border of Shadowclan. Owlfurstar was still building the clan. Here are a few names of the cats Bluefeather, Watertree and Gingerpelt. I learned much every day. I was very happy. Owlfurstar changed my name to Eclipsepaw. When new-leaf came I went back to Rivertribe and brought Lake to Owlfurclan. She was Lakepaw then. We had a great life. When we became warriors our names where changed to Lakemist and I was Eclipseheart. Later Lakemist had kit. We named them Flowerkit and Moonkit. As for Tiger she had kits. I found in the modern day Mistypelt and Pebblefall are her descendents. As for Lakemist's littermates, Blue became one of the best Healer of Rivertribe and Green fell in love with Riverpaw. And he to has descendents in the modern day, Rainpool and Streamclaw. Well you have heard my story. Good Bye.


End file.
